L'enfant à la faux
by jenck
Summary: Sora Kawasagi... Quand ce nom s'est gravé dans les esprits des Shinigamis, ce ne fut pas pour s'en faire des amis mais des ennemis. Mais aussi des alliés, selon Sora lui-même. Qui est donc cet étrange personnage qui vole les Death Note et s'octroie une dette envers chaque dieu à qui il promet de rendre son cher bien de papier ?
1. Chapter 1

Aussi léger qu'une plume, son vaste corps surplomba les plus hautes tours nippones et les larges membres déployés dans son dos la firent planer jusqu'au perchoir où elle décida de se poser. Dessus l'attendit un homme, un de ces répugnants humains capricieux et arrogants se prenant pour un être immortel une fois qu'il se démarque de son entourage. De son haut piédestal il sillonna du regard la vie mouvementée de la capitale japonaise. Chaque habitant de cette ville est l'un de ses risibles composants grouillant ce corps artificiel qui ne cesse de remplacer celles éteintes sans porter le moindre chagrin à ses pertes. La déesse siégea sur une dalle, une fois figée elle a tout l'air d'une gargouille. Son regard doré survola les têtes, au dessus desquels des chiffres défilent. Les compteurs ne cessèrent de tourner. La plupart d'entre eux sont bientôt arrivés à leur terme et leurs propriétaires ne cessent pour autant de bouger.

"Ces ignares d'humains se plaisent à attendre patiemment leur fin.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un individu de leur race pouvait autant mépriser ses semblables.

-Autant que je ne savais pas qu'une déesse pouvait accorder autant d'importance à son journal. Le jeune homme sortit de son manteau un cahier noir peu épais. Les yeux de rapace de sa compagne caressèrent sa surface lisse et son titre en lettres blanches qu'on a tranché sur sa couverture.

-Un humain ne devrait jamais mettre la main sur un tel pouvoir.

-Un humain peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas un."

Le jeune homme cala contre son épaule le long manche de son imposante faux. La longue lame courbée de son arme pointa sa colonne vertébrale. Ce long enchaînement de vertèbres que la déesse aurait déjà arraché à son corps s'il n'était pas le dangereux personnage que lui ont décrit d'autres dieux. Sora Kawasagi n'est pas un adolescent comme les autres, il n'en est plus un depuis bien longtemps. En a-t-il déjà été un ? D'après le sourire malsain traçant une contorsion à son visage juvénile, aucune once d'innocence n'a été préservée chez cette menace que les humains ont tord de ne pas craindre.

La déesse se dressa sur ses serres et bomba sa poitrine. Les plumes rousses la couvrant gonflèrent, ses seins triplèrent de volume et son menton terminé en un bec acéré pointa Sora. Il pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à celle qui ne l'impressionna pas.

"Assez parlé, tu dois me rendre mon journal.

-Ce journal ? L'agita-t-il comme un objet vulgaire, le geste déplu à la déesse squelettique à la morphologie avoisinant celle d'un rapace. Comme ceux-ci, jamais elle ne lâcha du regard sa cible. Pas avant qu'elle n'ait put posée ses longs doigts filiformes dessus. Quand elle voulut tendre son bras pour l'effleura, on l'écarta de sa portée.

-Rend-le moi !

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu l'as abandonné, je l'ai récupéré, il est mien désormais.

-Il est toujours mien ! Jamais je ne l'ai abandonné !

-Peu importe comment tu en fus dépourvus, il est désormais en ma possession et je n'ai pas envie de m'en détacher. Vois-tu, je m'attache rapidement de manière sentimentale à tout ce qui me tombe dans la main. Il sera difficile pour un être de ton envergure de me satisfaire, même si tu es doté de nombreux pouvoirs.

-Que veux-tu ?! Des yeux de dieu de la mort ? L'immortalité ? Des richesses ?

-Je n'ai jamais crus aux bons génies qui daignent exaucer des souhaits au premier venu qui frotte leur lampe magique, insista-t-il sur ce dernier mot vide de sens pour le jeune homme, tout en marchant le long du toit en sachant être suivie par la déesse. Qui croirait naïvement qu'il existe des personnes prêtes à accorder des privilèges sans que ces services soient compensés ?

-Que veux-tu donc de ma part ?! Gronda-t-il en agitant ses ailes, sans arriver à déstabiliser l'habile marchandeur. Même la lourde faux ne peut faire de contrepoids pour favoriser sa chute d'une cinquantaine d'étages. Une chute mortelle qu'il ne se décida pas à effectuer. Le voleur se tourna brusquement vers la déesse et son regard noisette plongea dans celui doré de la créature surnaturelle pour capturer son attention.

-Pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée. Par contre, un jour ton aide pourrait m'être très précieuse. C'est pour ça que tu me dois désormais une dette."

La déesse fulmina de rage. Comment un humain peut-il la narguer de la sorte ? Elle est en mesure de décimer sa lignée, même d'éteindre à jamais les lumières de Tokyo. Elle peut tuer n'importe qui, sauf Sora Kawasagi. Une aura sombre émane de son corps, couvrant le compteur déterminant sa durée de vie restante. Les chiffres coiffant le sommet de son crâne sont flous, la déesse ne peut évaluer avec netteté les jours, les heures, les secondes qui lui restent. Cette vapeur lui fait tourner la tête, elle détourna ses yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Elle put prédire ainsi un prochain orage. La déesse craint la pluie, défavorable condition climatique pour déployer ses ailes. Elle râla sur l'humain, ne cessant d'arborer son sourire malicieux dévoilant des dents blanches prêtes à la dévorer s'il en aurait l'envie.

"J'accepte ! Maintenant rends-moi mon cahier !

-Seulement une fois que tu auras conclu ta part du marché, avant ça je le garde précieusement à mes côtés. Soit sans crainte, je le conserverai précieusement et en ferait bon usage.

-Il y a intérêt ! Sinon je t'éplucherai le torse à main nue et te viderai devant tes yeux larmoyants. Il paraît que les larmes humaines ont une savoureuse... délicieuse."

La déesse étira ses ailes, balaya l'air de ses larges plumes sombres et décolla. Elle s'en alla, craignant à tout moment que l'averse ne se déverse sur son dos. Sora rangea son livre pour le troquer contre un bloc note à spirales. Il retira le stylo piégé dans celles-ci et fit tourner la première page. La plupart des petits carreaux blancs l'occupant ont été remplies d'une croix noire. Il en traça une vingt-septième. Ravie de voir ses croix conquérir la petite surface aux multitudes de carreaux n'attendant qu'à être noircies, il rangea le calepin et tâta son porte-monnaie. Il lui reste assez de yen pour s'offrir de quoi fêter cette nouvelle acquisition sur le chemin du retour. Au même moment qu'il quitta l'étage, le ciel déversa ses foudres sur la ville.

Plus tard...

Tout un groupe de dieux réunis en cercle débattit. De loin, l'un d'eux les regarda en plantant ses canines blanches dans la chair du fruit rouge piégé entre ses griffes. Son jus borda ses lèvres sombres et sèches, les hydratant du sirop sucré de la pomme. Un crâne couvert d'une chevelure clairsemée orienta ses orbites vides vers lui. Des têtes suivirent le mouvement.

"Ne te plains-tu donc point, Ryuk ?

-Hum ? Leva-t-il son menton dégoulinant de jus vers les autres dieux. Le devrais-je ?

-A ce que je sache, on t'a aussi volé ton journal.

-Qu'il l'ait fait ou non, est-ce une raison pour ruminer sa rage ? A râler tandis que ce voleur ne cesse ses commis ?

-Il n'est pas seulement question de nos journaux, mais de ce répugnant humain qui ose nous prendre de haut comme s'ils nous étaient supérieurs.

-Ce qui est son cas, me semble-t-il. Encore aucun autre humain de ma connaissance n'a encore eut des chiffres aussi troublants."

Le dieu ricana, amusé de ce qu'il considéra comme un jeux de mot qui ne fut pourtant pas au goût des autres. Ceux-ci grognèrent de mécontentement. Comment peut-il s'amuser dans une situation critique ? On humilie les dieux impunément car un humain parmi tant d'autres est doté d'une sombre aura qui empoisonne leur air. Les humains ne sont pas atteins par celle-ci, ils ne savent pas qu'un être infâme est parmi eux. Un cellule cancéreuse de leur organisme circule dans ses veines sans qu'on ne l'ait encore démasqué.

"Il se pourrait qu'il devienne plus dangereux que l'étrange humain qui a réussit, malgré ses ridicules prédispositions, à changer notre Ryuk en une épave riant à la moindre occasion.

-Ahah ! Comme si ce garçon pourrait égaler un jour Reito Yagami. Il n'est qu'un vermisseau à côté de lui, qu'un misérable insecte qui ne saura jamais égaler ce qu'il a fait dans sa courte vie d'humain. Même s'il en vit une plus longue, jamais il ne pourra produire de plus grandes folies.

-Ton Yagami est mort ! A quoi bon continuer de penser à ton champion ?

-Il est mort depuis trois années, dix mois et onze jours selon la notion humaine. Mais je sais qu'un jour un humain saura démontrer une folie similaire à la sienne que je suis déjà impatient de voir progresser et sombrer. Ryuk se redressa et marcha en va et vient sur la même ligne invisible en la suivant du regard. Bien sûr, personne ne peut égaler Reito. Le surpasser peut-être, mais la signature qu'il a laissé dans ce monde lui est unique. Il serait surprenant de voir que le voleur que vous pistez se trouve être cette nouvelle pépite.

-Tu t'es toujours amusé d'eux, les considérant comme de risibles jouets qui t'amusent temporairement pour te faire oublier l'éternité.

-Il est intéressant de voir que la plupart d'entre eux dissimulent une folie refoulée. Celle-ci est si bien dissimulée qu'elle ne peut rejaillir que si l'on arrive à démonter toutes les petites habitudes qu'ils se sont données pour justement les empêcher de s'exprimer. L'apport d'un journal divin est un bon outil à exploiter."

Un dieu, furieux de l'entendre déblatérer des propos honteux pour sa propre race, s'avança et le saisit à la nuque. Ryuk tira sa longue langue et le fixa dans les yeux en se cramponnant au poing maintenant sa nuque. Une déesse aux allures de rapace intervint et les sépara avant qu'une dispute éclate. Ryuk s'étala au sol et se caressa la nuque.

"Laissons faire les choses. Nous verrons en temps voulus ce qui adviendra de nos cahiers et la proposition qui a été communiquer à chacun. Pour l'instant, cette nuisance est des plus discrètes. Nous devons juste veiller à la surveiller de près et veiller à ce que ses méfaits ne soient pas reproduis. Nous devons éviter que ces vols prennent une trop grande ampleur. Ryuk, tu te chargeras de le surveiller.

-Comme si l'idée ne m'avait pas déjà traversée l'esprit ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi ouvrit ses paupières. Son crâne est lourd, terriblement lourd. Comme s'il a subit un douloureux impact. Trop brusque et trop violent pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle voulut se relever mais quelque chose encombrait ses jambes. Un lourd corps qu'elle dut repousser en y mettant toutes ses forces. Elle porta ensuite son bras à la poche de son jean délavé pour en sortir son portable. Le caméléon exposé sur l'écran pointe de ses yeux globuleux l'horloge numérique du menu principal. Il est 19h45. Sa mémoire est flou. Elle est en retard, mais pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ? Où devait-elle aller ?

Elle se releva dans le wagon au sol jonché de corps. Ceux-ci ne réagirent pas quand elle planta le talon de ses escarpins sur la paume de l'un d'eux. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche en veillant à ne pas troubler le repos des passagers. Elle s'agenouilla sur un banc et regarda l'extérieur. L'astre solaire, seul témoin de l'évènement qui s'est produit, s'enfuit à l'horizon sous une cape flamboyante. Depuis combien de temps elle est restée évanouie ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Elle remarqua au loin un vaste corps noir brandissant dans son dos deux larges paquets de plumes. des rayons solaires filtrèrent entre les amas noirs. Elle passa une main devant ses paupières quand un rayon lumineux vint lui brûler les yeux et les ferma. Quand elle les rouvrit, la forme noire n'était plus dans le paysage. Était-ce une illusion ?

Nezumi se retourna brusquement. Quelqu'un s'approcha de son wagon. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme. Elle porta une paume à sa bouche, écœurée par l'odeur de sang émanant de ses habits tâchés de diverses teintes. Bordeaux. Carmin. Toutes se rapprochant plus ou moins d'un rouge sanguin. Des nausées lui montèrent dans la gorge. Où l'a-t-il prélevé ? Qui fut la victime de la longue serre ensanglantée qu'il tient entre ses mains ? Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent son regard. Des yeux vides qui happèrent son regard.

"Tu es encore en vie ?"

*** Nezumi

Je ne pus hocher le menton, trop choquée pour bouger. Je devrais m'enfuir au plus vite. Je devrais m'éloigner tant que j'en ai la capacité de cet individu. S'il est celui qui a causé la mort des autres passagers, il ne laissera dans son dos aucun témoin. Il s'approcha de moi, écrasant les corps sous ses semelles sans éprouver le moindre respect aux cadavres plongés dans leur sommeil éternel. Mes côtes étreignirent fermement mes organes vitaux. Je sens déjà la longue lame taillader ma poitrine et m'arracher la vie en même temps que mon cœur. Une bile amer afflua de mon estomac et brûla ma gorge. J'ai peur...

"Tu es donc sa protégée."

Il s'arrêta et me tendit son bras. Je regardai sa main gantée de sang. Il ne bougea pas, s'attendant à ce que je vienne à lui pour lui apporter ce qu'il attend de ma part. Qu'est-ce-qu' il veut ? Que j'exécute trois pas pour être face à lui et qu'il m'ôte la vie en un unique coup mortel ? Est-ce le présage d'une mort rapide ? De toute façon mon corps pétrifié ne peut plus bouger.

"Que me veux-tu ?

-Ton journal.

-Mon... journal ? Tout ce carnage... pour...

-Je savais que le propriétaire de l'un d'eux est dans ce train. Comme le propriétaire initial a persisté à me cacher son identité, j'ai eus l'idée de menacer la vie de l'humain possédant son journal. Ayant apprit qu'il a l'habitude d'emprunter cette ligne dans cette tranche d'horaires, j'ai lancé un assaut pour le retrouver. dit-il en balayant le vide de la pointe de sa faux pour montrer toutes les victimes de son assaut.

-Ce carnage... pour me trouver...

-T'as de la chance d'avoir été dans ce train. Si je me serais trompé de train... J'aurais gâché du temps précieux. Maintenant donne-moi ton journal."

Mon journal ? De toute façon je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Et qui tuerait des centaines de vies pour un ridicule journal ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question puisque la seule personne à ma connaissance capable de le faire est face à moi. Il est trempé de la liqueur vitale des victimes de son arme. De ses cheveux hirsutes perlent des gouttes sanguines. A son masque frigide et son regard glaçant, je vois qu'il est insensible aux corps couvrant le sol et qu'il est capable d'y en ajouter si je refuse de lui donner le journal.

"Un... journal ?

-Tu possèdes un journal qui m'est très précieux. Si tu refuses d'obtempérer, tu me contraindras à me faire couler encore plus de sang.

-Je n'ai pas le journal que vous cherchez. Laissez-moi en vie... je vous en supplie.

-Évidemment que je vais te laisser en vie. Il étira un sourire qui me glaça le sang. Toi seul désormais peut me procurer ce que je recherche."

Moi seule ? Il baissa son bras et porta sa main sur sa chemise blanche immaculée de sang. Sa paume laissa son empreinte sur sa poitrine. Il reporta le manche de sa faux contre son épaule, laissant gouter sur son dos les larmes de ses victimes qu'elles n'ont eut le temps de verser. subitement, une rafale de vent traversa le wagon et m'obligea à détourner les yeux des siens. Noisettes. Quand je regardai à nouveau, il n'était plus dans les parages. J'inspectai les alentours et me rendis compte que des gens respiraient. Certains même commencèrent à reprendre leurs esprits. Aucun de leurs habits n'est imprégné de sang, pas même celui que j'ai vus gouter de l'étrange faucheur. Tous sont en vie. Mais... D'où est donc venu de sang ? Et quel nouveau sang fera-t-il couler si je ne retrouve pas le journal qu'il convoite ? Et où trouver ce journal ?

Au même instant mon portable vibra. On vient de m'envoyer un message, pour m'avertir qu'un certain Kairo m'a attendu au parc toute l'après-midi et qu'il n'a plus le temps d'y consacrer encore du temps. Du temps gâché inutilement à m'attendre. J'ai oublié que je devais donner un concert de rue avec mon frère. Je rentrai directement à la maison, montai dans ma chambre sans aller au préalable saluer mes parents et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Quand le loquet fut tiré, je me sentis comme fébrile. Mon corps trembla. Je m'effondrai au sol et regardai le parquet. Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois que je croiserai cet individu ? Quel autre sang fera-t-il couler ? Quand sera-t-il le mien qui coulera le long de sa faux ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Nezumi !"

La lycéenne sursauta quand sa meilleure amie vint bondir sur elle dans son dos, prise au dépourvus, pour l'étrangler dans ses larges bras. Remarquant que Nezumi ne se retourna pas pour lui briser les côtes contre son cœur, Maiko la lâcha et alla devant elle inspecter du regard le regard inhabituellement neutre de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Tu en fais une drôle de têtes, pour un mardi.

-Un mardi n'a rien d'exceptionnel, comparé aux autres jours.

-Mais ce mardi est différent ! Nous allons suivre désormais les cours du plus beau prof du lycée ! Notre ancienne prof de maths aurait dut partir plus tôt en congé maternité, si j'aurais sus qu'elle serait aussitôt remplacé par ."

Nezumi se rappelle de ce professeur. Un grand homme au visage charismatique qui captive le regard de son amie chaque fois qu'elles le croisent dans les couloirs. Il a dans la quarantaine, d'après des élèves de leur classe qui l'auraient déjà eus en professeur principal, mais il paraît deux fois moins plus âgé. Maiko trépigna d'impatience quand les deux filles s'approchèrent de leur salle de cours habituel.

"Jamais je n'aurais crus le voir un jour derrière un bureau. Je te préviens tout de suite, on monopolise d'office le bureau collé au sien. Je tiens à être au plus près du magnifique .

-Toi qui me supplie en temps normal d'occuper les tables du fond...

-Déjà tu vas mieux. Allez, sourie et profitons de ce merveilleux miracle qui ne se reproduira plus une fois que nous aurons quitté le lycée. C'est notre seule chance de partir dans la vie active en gardant en tête les sublimes cours qu'il nous aura prodigué."

Nezumi se mit à sourire. Une fois que sa meilleure amie est lancée, elle se lance dans de longues tirades qu'elle dédie aux hommes qui lui ont un jour accordé de l'attention. Il aura fallut que ramasse un livre qu'elle a fait tomber accidentellement de ses bras pour devenir son prince charmant. Maiko sautilla autour d'elle, le cœur amoureux aussi léger qu'une plume.

Mais ce sourire ne se conserva pas très longtemps. Nezumi laissa son amie prendre de l'avance et réservée pour elles leur bureau pour les deux prochaines heures d'arithmétiques. Elle se stoppa devant les toilettes et y entra. Des filles papotent paisiblement en attendant la sonnerie pour ensuite se précipiter en cours et prétexter qu'elles ont raté leur train ce matin. Nezumi se tourna vers un miroir et détacha sa queue de cheval pour la refaire. Mais aussi pour prendre le temps de se raisonner. Depuis qu'elle est sortie de chez elle, ses sens sont en alertes. Chaque fois qu'elle croise un regard marron, elle baisse les yeux et accélère sa vitesse de marche. Après une vingtaine de pas elle a couru jusqu'à son école pour ne plus avoir à attarder son regard dans ceux lui rappelant les yeux du jeune homme à la faux. A son visage d'enfant impassible, a son visage de poupée figé. A son regard perçants. A son corps dégoulinant du sang qui n'a laissé aucune trace de son passage. A ce sang puant qui lui donne des nausées quand l'odeur lui revient en mémoire.

Elle se retrouva seule aux toilettes, elle pencha son visage au dessus du lavabo mais aucune bile amère ne remonta. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se donna des claques humides puis se sécha avec ses manches. Elle ne peut laisser cet incident détruire son quotidien. Si celui-ci a l'intention de la revoir et de gâcher son existence, autant en profiter quand elle le peut encore. Nezumi sortit des toilettes et reprit la direction de la salle de mathématiques.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, sans prendre attention aux regards se posant sur elle. On la devine nerveuse. Nezumi n'a plus peur des élèves. Ce n'est pas... comme si... elle allait de nouveau... croiser le regard noisette d'un adolescent me frôlant le bras avant de disparaître dans la foule.

*** Nezumi

"Non mais tu l'as vus ? Je n'ai pas rêver, tu l'as bien pus poser son regard sur moi ?"

Je hochai péniblement de la tête. Pour la treizième fois de la journée je dois confirmer à Maiko que notre nouveau professeur de mathématiques a posé son regard sur elle dès son entré dans la salle. Ca ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais ça lui fait plaisir. Je fixai mes baguettes, songeuse. Ces yeux noisettes... Comment est-ce possible que je les retrouve ici ? Ce jeune homme est donc un lycéen de mon établissement ? Il est en âge d'être en première année, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je puisse le recroiser ici. J'aurais pus ne jamais le croiser dans l'enceinte du lycée. M'a-t-il reconnu ?

"Nezumi ?

-Excuse-moi, je pensai à quelque chose.

-Tu ne pensais pas à quelqu'un ?

-A quelqu'un... répétai-je.

-Ce n'est pas , au moins ? Il y a intérêt, car il m'est réservé !"

Maiko poussa sa barquette de carottes râpées du bras. Les légumes finement tranchés tombèrent devant un groupe d'élève qui protesta. Elle échangea des jurons avec ceux-ci, je conservai mon visage tourné vers mon plat de riz et le consomma en sommant d'ignorer ma susceptible amie. Je remarquai des griffes sombres sur la table, face à moi. Je levai mon menton et sursauta en voyant une hideuse créature installée à proximité de moi. J'en tombai de ma chaise, ce qui attira l'attention de Maiko et des garçons. Ces derniers ricanèrent et s'éloignèrent en pointant dans leur dos un doigt d'honneur dans notre direction.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Nezumi ?"

Quelle est cette chose ? Elle est hideuse, me fixe avec des yeux globuleux et arbore un sourire avec des canines acérées. Je me relevai et pris la fuite. Loin du réfectoire. Loin de ce monstre qui aurait put me boulotter sans que Maiko ne le remarque si elle aurait continuer son échange verbale avec les élèves. Je sortis dans la cour, partis écraser mon torse contre un arbre et m'affalai au sol. Je levai mon nez vers le ciel clair. Qu'est ce que j'ai vus ? Le croque-mitaine ? Un fantôme qui voulait me demander une requête pour qu'il puisse connaître le repos éternel ? Un démon ?

Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Je gardai le menton levé, faisant mine d'ignorer ce vagabond. Il se stoppa, je dus le regarder. Je ne pus ravaler ma salive devenue glacée en reconnaissant le jeune homme croisé dans les couloirs. De près, je remarque qu'il ne ressemble pas à l'homme à la faux. Il est plus grand, ses cheveux sont plus sombres et son regard plus vivant. Plus conciliant.

"Tu n'as jamais vus de dieux avant ?"


	4. Chapter 4

***** Nezumi

L'adolescent se tourna vers un arbre. Quelque chose passa au travers. Un long bras noir terminé de griffes. Je reculai mais rencontrai un obstacle. Pourquoi il y a des troncs là où on n'en désire pas ? Je vais mourir... Mourir... Mourir...

"Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, il ne te fera aucun mal. Les shinigamis ne s'attaquent pas aux humains, si ce n'est pour les effrayer ou les tourmenter. Ils sont juste taquins.

-Taquins... laissai-je en suspension le mot. Il parle d'un monstre comme d'un enfant qu'il suffirait de gronder pour le calmer. A son assurance, on pourrait penser qu'il est capable de punir les shinigamis voulant aux humains plus que des cris de frayeurs.

-Il ne s'approchera pas plus, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu... tu peux le manipuler ?

-Il n'y a que le chantage qui permet de manipuler des shinigamis, et encore ça dépend desquels nous parlons. Ils ne dévorent pas les humains, tu n'as donc pas à craindre qu'il te dévore.

-Rectification : certains shinigamis dévorent des humains, mais je ne suis pas de leur catégorie. Entendis-je une voix rauque sortir de l'arbre, comme hanté, un frisson glacé parcourue ma colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter jusqu'aux extrémités de mes orteils. Est-ce donc la voix d'une de ces sinistres créatures ?

-Ryuk, n'en profite pas pour l'effrayer."

J'entendis un ricanement. C'était donc une blague ?! Les shinigamis ont l'habitude de déblatérer des blagues aussi glauques pour terroriser les humains ? Mais vus les canines de celui que j'ai vus en cours, il en serait capable. Le démon vint présenter sa mâchoire souriante et ses yeux globuleux. Ses cheveux hirsutes sont tirés en arrière et ses plumes décorent ses larges épaules. Ses narines retroussées rappellent celles d'une bête sauvage prêt à se lancer à l'assaut d'une nuque pour la briser. A sa ceinture est accroché une chaîne reliée à son autre extrémité à un cahier. Le dieu ricana.

"Les humains sont si naïf, il est difficile de se retenir. Ils se laissent abuser si facilement.

-Tu n'es pas là pour l'effrayer, rappelle-toi.

-Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour ma précieuse ambroisie, Karo. Le shinigami se tourna vers lui et cessa de ricaner. Cette ambroisie doit lui être très précieuse pour qu'il accepte d'obéir à un humain. Un dieu se soumet à un humain, est-ce... imaginable ?

-Quel est ton nom ? Me demanda le dénommé Karo.

-Nezumi... Ohara Nezumi. Soufflai-je.

-Dit-elle la vérité ? S'adressa-t-il au dieu, qui me fixai de ses pupilles sans fonds.

-Oui, Karo.

-Comment... peut-il le savoir ?

-Les shinigamis peuvent voir ton nom mais aussi le temps qu'il te reste à vivre.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi me l'avoir demandé alors ?

-Pour être certains que tu sois digne de confiance. Si tu aurais mentis, je ne pourrais compter sur toi pour garder confidentiel ce que je vais te dire. C'est en rapport à ce qui s'est passé la veille.

-La veille... je pensai aussitôt à l'homme couvert de sang qui tenait une faux.

-Tu as rencontré un garçon ce jour-là, un individu tenant une faux à la main.

-Comment...

-Je le sais ? Me coupa-t-il. Il se trouve que je suis sur sa piste. Cet individu est dangereux, il dérobe des death note et s'attaque à leurs possesseurs s'il le faut pour les acquérir. Si tu l'as vus, c'est que tu en possèdes un sur lequel il n'a pas encore posé la main et tu ne tarderas pas à le revoir.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Qu'est-ce-qu'un death note ? Qu'est-ce-que ces dieux ?

-Vois-tu... expliqua Ryuk en brandissant sa paume devant moi comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'y pose son regard. Il a décroché son journal pour me le présenter. Ceci est un death note, te permettant de tuer des gens dont tu connais le visage en y inscrivant leur nom. Bien sûr, des règles accompagnent ce journal et mentionnent certaines de ses particularités.

-N'as-tu donc jamais ouvert le tien ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais tenus de journal de la sorte entre mes mains et je ne vois pas pourquoi un individu me poursuivrait alors que je n'en possède pas. Et pourquoi en voler plusieurs ?

-Moi-même je l'ignore.

-Et pourquoi on n'entend pas parler de ses crimes quand il tue les anciens possesseurs ?

-Tout simplement car il les masque en accidents ou suicides. Il est très méthodique, il veille à ce qu'un certain délais se passe entre chaque meurtre mais jamais le même délais. Il lui est déjà arrivé de tuer deux personnes le même jour ou attendre deux semaines entre chaque assassinat camouflé.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Il se trouve... qu'il est de ma famille.

-Dis-lui, Karo. Ça la fera rire. Le dieu allongea son sourire, riant d'avance de ce qu'il va me sortir.

-Il est... mon oncle."

Le garçon à la faux... Son oncle ? Il m'a parut très jeune, plus jeune que Karo. C'est certains qu'il ne peut être son oncle. Peut-être son cousin, mais rien d'autre. Il se rattrapa aussitôt.

"Il ne l'est pas dans le sens que tu crois, même s'il est jeune il est un membre de ma famille. C'est juste que... c'est difficile à dire... mais il est mon oncle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ses meurtres en série, mais je veux l'empêcher d'en commettre de nouveaux. Et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-De... mon aide ?

-Tu dois nous confier ton journal. Tant qu'il sera en ta possession, mon oncle reviendra pour te le prendre mais la prochaine fois il ne te laissera pas en vie.

-Si je l'ai, pourquoi ne pas le lui donner ?

-Si je le possède, il viendra à moi et je pourrais l'attraper une bonne fois pour toute. Tu dois me croire, je ne veux abuser de toi et je tiens à cesser les crimes que ce garçon répète pour une obscure raison. Ton aide m'est primordiale car sans elle il me sèmera à nouveau. Dès que tu m'auras donné ton journal, tu seras certaine de mener à nouveau une vie normale."

Une vie normale ? Qu'est-ce-qu'une vie normale ? Une vie où les shinigamis vivent parmi nous mais que j'ignorerai comme tout les autres humains ? Je ne peux me résoudre à cette possibilité. Désormais, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Je l'ai compris en ayant vus ce personnage sanguinolent.

"Il faudrait déjà que je sache où il est, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un tel journal.

-Il se peut que tu l'ai effleuré, mais si l'on te cherche c'est qu'il est en ta possession. Quelqu'un aurait put te le confier sans que tu le saches mais un bref premier contact suffit à te lier au death note. Vois-tu..."

Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un journal noir. Le même que celui du shinigami.

"Chaque journal appartient en réalité à un shinigami spécifique. Il te suffit de le toucher pour voir ce dieu. On s'est croisé ce matin sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je t'ai fais effleurer mon journal en passant près de toi, ce qui paraît être anodin."

Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte de l'importance du frôlement. On se fait bousculer par des bras tout les jours. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il est doté d'un journal qui me fait désormais voir un hideux monstre. Je me souviens du contact... infime, mais fatal.

"Si tu as été choquée par Ryuk, c'est que tu n'as pas encore vus le dieu auquel appartient le journal que tu possèdes. Te souviens-tu qu'on t'ait offert quelque chose dernièrement ?

-Non... Laissez-moi réfléchir à votre proposition, avant de décider ou non de vous laisser le prendre. Le temps que je le retrouve, si j'y parviens, j'aurais décider ou non de vous confier ce journal. J'apprends tellement de choses à la fois...

-Je te comprend. Réfléchis-y posément mais sache que mon oncle ne te laissera pas vivre plus d'une semaine en sachant que tu possèdes l'objet qu'il convoite. Je te confies mon numéro, au cas où tu aurais besoin de m'appeler. Ryuk, je veux que tu surveilles les déplacements de Sora.

-Ton oncle s'appelle Sora ?

-Sora Kawasagi , si tu veux tout savoir, mais cela doit peut t'importer. Retournes en cours."

Je lui obéis et retournai dans le bâtiment. Sora Kagamine... j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part, mais où ? Maiko me dit tellement de choses et se répète souvent, je ne retiens que des parcelles de ses discussions. Aurait-elle put mentionné ce nom ? Je dois lui en parler. Mais avant ça, je dois retourner à la maison le plus vite possible. Même si les dieux peuvent savoir mon nom et mon âge, ils ne savent détecter les autres mensonges. Je sais où est ce journal. Du moins, où il est localiser. Je dois le retrouver.


End file.
